Des parents pour noël
by Marige
Summary: Le petit Lucas, fils d'Harry et Ginny, a été receuilli par Hermione et Ron après la disparition de ses parents. Ses parents lui manquent terriblement et en cette nuit de noël, la magie va opérer...


Alors que la lune éclairait faiblement la chambre d'un petit garçon, celui-ci s'était réfugié sous sa couverture pour échapper aux monstres de la nuit.

Un étage plus bas, autour d'un sapin de noël décoré par les soins d'Hermione, Ron disposait les dizaines de cadeaux qu'ils avaient achetés pour leurs deux enfants et Lucas. Une fois cela terminé, l'homme se releva pour s'installer près de sa femme, lisant dans le canapé de leur salon, une main sur son ventre arrondi. Hermione sourit à son époux avant de se réfugier dans ses bras, ignorant qu'au dessus d'eux, un enfant n'arrivait pas à dormir et lisait, à la lueur de la baguette magique que son père lui avait offerte avant cette terrible nuit qui avait mené à leur séparation, un conte fantastique qu'il n'avait de cesse de regarder.

Du haut de ses six ans, il avait réussi à trouver la cachette du morceau de bois magique qu'Hermione avait soigneusement rangée pour éviter les dérives d'une magie qui pouvait faire nombreuses étincelles, celles qui réchauffent tout autant que celles qui brûlent.

Bien au chaud au fond de son lit, Lucas tournait les pages de son livre, les yeux illuminés par le merveilleux noël de Grenadine, la petite fée blonde. Mais comme la lumière de sa baguette faiblissait, Lucas la secoua puis la tapa légèrement sur le livre qui sembla s'illuminer. Il se sentit alors aspiré par le livre qu'il affectionnait tant et se retrouva dans la neige, au milieu d'une clairière… Celle là même qui se trouvait dans son livre d'images.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit apparaître devant lui un groupe de centaures. Effrayé, le petit garçon recula et tomba dans la neige, fesses les premières. Même s'il se rappelait qu'ils étaient les amis de Grenadine, l'héroïne de son livre, voir devant lui ces êtres mi-humains, mi-chevaux, que le petit garçon assimilait à des géants, l'apeurait. Comme s'il avait attendu de faire ça toute sa vie, Lucas plongea sa main dans la poche de son petit pyjama bleu rayé, les sourcils froncés et la moue renfrognée comme pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur, et en sortit une baguette magique, aujourd'hui la sienne, qu'il pointa sur les centaures. Mais il fut trahi par les tremblements de sa main. En effet, uniquement vêtu de son pyjama, l'air glacé semblait s'emparer de lui petit à petit, et l'inquiétude qu'il tentait de maquer n'aidait pas son corps à rester immobile.

C'est alors qu'il sentit un souffle chaud l'entourer par derrière. Le petit homme se retourna et fit face à la plus jolie créature qu'il lui eut été donné de connaître : Grenadine venait de réchauffer son nouvel ami avec un simple souffle. Un des centaures s'approcha alors de Lucas et se baissa à son niveau. Le petit garçon se sentit alors décoller du sol pour atterrir sur le dos de l'être magique, une couverture le recouvrant.

Il se fut alors rassuré, au chaud, et s'accrocha à l'animal. Il lui avait déjà donné toute sa confiance. Et c'est ainsi, bercé par les pas du cheval, qu'il s'endormit.

Lorsque Lucas rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une petite chaumière, qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Grenadine. En effet, la petite fée, vêtue d'une robe verte, se trouvait à ses côtés, ses deux petites ailes frétillant dans son dos. L'enfant écarquilla les yeux et s'assit dans le lit qui devait appartenir à son amie magique.

-Bonjour ! Lança la fée de l'âge de son invité.

-Salut… Réussit à prononcer Lucas après avoir longuement dégluti.

La petite fée tendit à son hôte une part de gâteau brillante, que le petit garçon regarda longuement.

-Tous ceux qui tombent dans le pays des fées d'or ont besoin d'aide. Grâce à ce gâteau, je saurais comment t'aider. Mange et tu verras, ton vœu sera réalisé !

Une bouchée plus tard, Lucas se retrouva dans son lit. Déçu, il comprit qu'il avait rêvé et une larme commença à rouler sur sa joue, son vœu était déjà tout trouvé. Dans un espoir, il se leva alors et descendit le grand escalier qui menait au salon. Il vit alors des cadeaux trôner sous le sapin de noël et, alors que n'importe quel enfant s'en serait émerveillé, Lucas soupira. Ici aussi vœu n'était qu'espoir. Dans un nouveau souffle et essuyant les larmes qui souillaient ses petites joues, il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine pour y découvrir une belle table, déjà installée pour le lendemain. Un boite de chocolat paradait sur cette même table et Lucas en mangea un. Il n'avait plus le même goût que la veille. L'amertume rongea le petit Potter qui s'installa contre la cheminée du salon après avoir parcouru toutes les pièces inoccupées de la maison. Pleurant, la tête sur ses genoux, il sentit une présence féminine le prendre dans ses bras et lui déposer un baiser sur le front. N'osant pas ouvrir les yeux, ayant peur que ce ne soit que celle qui l'avait recueillie l'année précédente, le petit garçon huma le parfum de sa protectrice sans oser expirer, de peur d'oublier son odeur. Il s'agrippa alors un peu plus à son cou et s'enfouit dans ses cheveux.

Il se sentit ensuite déposer dans son lit et ouvrit enfin les yeux. De grands yeux. A sa droite, son papa le regardait, ému, et à côté de lui, sa maman caressait tendrement ses cheveux, un grand sourire sur son visage. De sa voix d'ange, Ginny Potter murmura au petit garçon, au creux de son oreille, qu'ils seraient toujours là pour lui, et qu'il ne devait jamais en douter. Puis elle ajouta tendrement qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

Harry Potter tendit alors à son fils un morceau de bois que l'enfant ne quitterait plus jamais, la baguette magique qui lui avait permis, rien que pour une soirée, de s'endormir auprès de ses parents, de recevoir son plus beau cadeau de noël.


End file.
